


What Could Possibly Go Wrong with 22 Under One Roof?

by TheAnonymousGamer



Series: The Penthouse Groupie [1]
Category: Gemstone Origins Au, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: (And Olive is some sort of Gender fluid-Aromantic-Asexual mix. Still working out the details.), And Ray is proud to wear the Rainbow, Angst, Anyways, Bullying, Chaos, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lucky is pure and innocent, M/M, Mental stuff, Other, Red Orange Green Blue and Purple are transexual, SO, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality Crisis, T-T, Yuma and Yuya have yet to come out, Yuri is a Grey Asexual but he doesn't know that, Yuto Jaden Charlie (Yellow) and Yugo are Bi and all are proud, anywho this is basically one big shitpost, done, everyone else is straight, here we go :D, oh yea Yuya Ray Yuma and Lucky are gay, okay, round two, the first round I got forced logged out and this wasn't saved, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousGamer/pseuds/TheAnonymousGamer
Summary: There are 22 people all under one roof.Que the creative differences, arguments, and more as this large non-blood-related family overcomes one pothole after another.Read the tags, please, Archive made no mistake when you searched for angsty stuff.





	What Could Possibly Go Wrong with 22 Under One Roof?

**Author's Note:**

> This legit is Round Number Two(TM), so bear with me.  
> I'm gonna make minor edits after I post this, so if someone could point out those mistakes I will be forever grateful. I have ADD so-  
> Might take a while.  
> God my baby sister is so cute.  
> Anyways.  
> Here we go :V

_Why did I sign up for this? Why did I think this was a good idea?_

Hi. I am Jane Tuner, and I just got home from work at the office. I planned on coming home, fixing some more coffee, hanging around with the gang, bundling up in blankets to ward off the cold weather, sipping my hot coffee, and start channel surfing.

Some fucker hates me.

And their name is Life.

Yuri and Yugo, who live with me and have been dubbed as Cabbage and Banana, are arguing (I could here it from the car, but then again I have extremely sensitive hearing), and from what I got from Jaden (who brought me some fresh-from-the-pot, one-scoop-creamer-and-two-sugars coffee), Yuto and Atem are in their rooms, Yusei is in the garage with Crow, Leaf left to go grocery shopping, Yugi is with his grandfather, Yuya is on his way (today's Friday), Yuma said he'd be in the shower, Zarc is in the backyard swimming (this late in the year?), Ray is out with friends, and Rejii and Seto are coming over for dinner as well. I could see Olive and Purple watching Yuri and Yugo fight, and the other Rainbow girls are in the game room playing Fortnite, the only online shooting game that let's you have more than four people join in your team. Lucky still isn't home, and probably won't be until some time after midnight.

I watched the two fight for a bit from in the mudroom, since I have a craving for chaos (but not too much), then once I became bored (it's how I know I've had my fill) I started taking my jacket and stuff off, putting them away in their respecting cubicles and hooks. Jaden, who also knows when I've had my fill of "fun," went into the living room.

"Guys- GUYS- Jane's home." And with that, Olive starts complaining, Purple gives a disappointing frown, and the two-out-of-four lookalikes bow their heads and go to their rooms. They all know that I'm home before then, but when someone  _says_ I'm home, that's when they know to shut down the argument or face the fact that I would have to come separate them myself. They also know how hard I work (I average about 3-4 stress headaches every two weeks), and how much I want to come home and relax, so they leave me alone (generally speaking). After I put all my stuff away and slip into my warm and super-comfy house-shoes, I head to the kitchen.

The house is light and simple, yet complex and modern. It's easy one the eyes; a perfect mix. The living room- like every public room- is spacious, but not to wear it seems too big for the furniture. The kitchen is connected by a huge archway, has a breakfast counter, a gas stove with the oval center burner, stainless-steel appliances, light granite counters, and mid-light/dark cupboards. It also has a small table with booths in the corner, which I find really neat. There's plenty of shelf and fridge space, and the light from the windows behind the breakfast table and above the window give the place a refreshing feeling, like the rest of the house (public spaces only- everyone painted their own rooms their own color, except the game room, which is navy blue). The game room contains all of the games, and is where we YouTube (record videos for YouTube). It's connected by sliding glass doors. The backyard contains super-soft grass, a nice-sized porch with a bar, a big grill (Leaf has dubbed it his, but Seto and Rejii keep using it), and a mini fridge. The in-ground pool has brick around it, and there's a nice-sized shed.

But as I sat there, taking stock of what we had, I decided on grilled cheeses and homemade tomato soup. So, after I prepped everything and was waiting for the stuff to get done, I fooled around on my phone. Soon enough, I heard people outside pull up in the driveway, turn off the engine and get out. By the way of their breathing (yes, I hear that good and everyone's breathing is different) I knew that it was Seto, Rejii, and Yuya. Sure enough, they walked in, hung their coats and Yuya slipped into his pair of comfy houseshoes, and then came over and sat at the breakfast table. We made small talk as I cooked, and then once everything was ready I called everyone down. We all ate, and I left some for Lucky for whenever she got home. When Leaf came home and held up "Spider-man: Homecoming" and a large thing of mini-packs of Sour-patch Kids, everyone cheered. Of course, this startled me, and the Rainbows shushed everyone as Leaf put the stuff down and casually rubbed my back. It helped calm my subconscious down, and we continued eating. Yugi came back and he ate, too. Then we all watched the movie, and everyone else ate the candy.

Man, what a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaahhhhh FINALLY I'm DONE. This took about 2 hours, since I was looking after a 1-year-old and an 8-year-old that acts like their 3. I feel accomplished, and please enjoy this mess of a chapter -_- :')


End file.
